


Stay

by madmeridian



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Oral Sex, Rimming, Smut, Some Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:02:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24982027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madmeridian/pseuds/madmeridian
Summary: Mello returns to the SPK headquarters to meet Near alone.
Relationships: Mello | Mihael Keehl/Near | Nate River
Comments: 11
Kudos: 94





	1. Chapter 1

When Mello had left Whammy's, Near hadn't presented yet. He'd never really thought about Near's dynamic before tonight. The younger boy had always seemed distant and robotic and it was easy for Mello to forget that he was still human. Mello had just assumed he was a Beta. It felt fitting for Near, and Matt never corrected him on it. 

Upon arriving at the SPK headquarters, he realized how very wrong he was.

He hadn't let his surprise show when he first walked into the building earlier. Near's agents didn't need to know that he was misinformed. However, he was certain by now they would be gone.

Mello walked into the cold headquarters for the second time tonight.

And, as he suspected, Near was alone. 

He was still facing away, sitting on the floor and surrounded by toys. His head turned briefly, a flash of gray eyes meeting Mello's blue ones for a second before turning away again.

"I didn't expect you to come back." Mello felt a little smug knowing he might've caught Near off guard, but that was hardly his goal right now. He took a step forward into the room. The scent was much stronger than it was earlier. Unmistakable.

"I'd always assumed you'd be a Beta," he sneered. Near hesitated for a second, then turned around to stare at Mello coolly.

"It wasn't long after you left when I presented," Near said slowly. "Matt didn't tell you?" Mello usually had a difficult time reading Near's blank face, but he could tell there was a hint of genuine confusion there. 

"He didn't." Mello didn't bother hiding the angry growl in his voice. "Matt's always been nice to you. He probably thought it wouldn't hurt for me not to know." Matt was his best friend and told him almost everything, but he'd silently disapproved of Mello's dislike of Near. Apparently enough to keep this from him. Mello make sure would give him shit for it later.

"So, why did you come back?" Near asked, voice detached. "I thought you got what you wanted earlier." He didn't seem nervous about Mello's presence, even though he was already flushed and beginning to smell tempting. Near often avoided eye contact, but this time his gaze was unwavering against Mello's. Challenging him. 

"I think you know why," Mello growled. "I couldn't smell you very well earlier, but I can tell how close your heat is." Near didn't react, except for a slight tilt of his head, subtly exposing his neck. Mello snarled, but resisted the urge to pin him down and make him submit. Mello normally had good control over the instinctual, Alpha part of himself, but Near was close enough to basically be in heat at this point, which made it exceedingly difficult not to act.

"That answers nothing, unless you're suggesting what I think you are" Near answered bluntly. "I'm not a helpless little Omega who needs you to assist me through my heat, Mello." 

"No, you don't need my help," Mello agreed. They were both silent for a minute, regarding each other. Near's scent was beginning to become increasingly distracting and arousing. He hadn't come here because he thought Near was helpless. He knew that regardless of dynamic Near was still exceedingly intelligent and not easily intimidated. The Omega hadn't wavered under Mello's gaze, nor had he reacted to any of his growling, which would've frightened most. 

"Are you going to go now?" Near's steely eyes were searching his face for answers. Mello considered his options. He'd come back to the building on a whim, figuring that Near's employees would be gone by now. He could just leave right now and pretend the whole reason he came back was to taunt Near for his dynamic. Or he could stay. Near's heat was close and Mello figured that having an Alpha close by would affect him. The curious part of him wanted to see what would happen. If Near would have him leave or let him to stay.

"I'm not leaving, unless you ask me to," Mello said, taking a few steps closer and kneeling down so he was on Near's level. Near watched him approach, seemingly emotionless, but Mello heard his breath hitch when he got down on his level. Now that he was so close, Mello could finally discern more of Near's scent than just that of an Omega in heat. It was sweet and inviting, with hints of something like vanilla.

"Unless I ask you to," Near murmured, then scoffed. "What makes you so sure that my employees won't make you leave?" Mello knew Near was probably just stalling as a way to test him. He could tell the boy was bluffing, but didn't really care. He was too busy looking at Near's pale neck and thinking about much nicer that flawless skin would look with bite marks on it. 

"We both know they aren't here. You wouldn't have kept them around to see you so vulnerable," Mello muttered, still distracted.

"And you think I want _you_ around me instead?" Near's voice was sharp, but also slightly higher pitched. That finally caught Mello's attention.

"You wouldn't have let me stay this long if you didn't. In fact, you wouldn't have let me smell you at all earlier if you didn't. You knew I would come back and you _wanted_ me to." Mello closed the space between them and pressed his lips to Near's briefly before pulling away. 

"I want you to stay," Near said, his voice a little breathier than usual. "I assume you want to, anyway." Mello didn't voice his agreement, choosing instead to kiss Near again.

Mello had always resented Near for being number one. Despite Mello's feelings, he knew they understood each other better than anyone ever had. They were two opposites, two halves of some sort of whole.

And Mello had to be honest with himself. Even before he'd known Near was an Omega, he had been eager to see his rival again. Near had always captured Mello's attention, but the Omega had also captured the attention of the instinctual, Alpha part of him. 

Mello thought they'd wasted enough time to discuss this. Near's face was stoic as usual, but it was easy to tell from his scent that he was beginning to get needy. They both needed this and neither of them were in a state to be patient.

"We should go to a bedroom," Mello suggested, hovering centimeters from Near's face. Near nodded and stood up quickly. Mello followed him down a hallway into a room that looked unused other than a few toys scattered about.  
"Do you even sleep in here?" 

"No, I usually just fall asleep out there," Near answered, turning to Mello. "I'd like to get started now."

"You're terrible at being seductive," Mello muttered, though he did walk forward to close the distance between them again. This kiss wasn't nearly as innocent as the other two had been. Mello grabbed Near's ass and pulled him close. His tongue brushed Near's lips, until he got the message and parted them. Mello explored Near's mouth until they finally split apart to breathe. Near whined slightly at the loss of contact, eyes pleading.

"Get undressed," Mello ordered gruffly. He also began to take his clothes off, glad to finally be out of restricting leather. Near's scent already had him hard and it was beginning to become difficult for Mello to resist just taking him, although he was enjoying the subtle ways Near was showing how frantic he was for this. Near had gotten out of his baggy clothes quicker and was standing there in only his socks, impatiently eyeing Mello's hard cock.

"You're seriously going to keep your socks on?" Mello asked, pushing Near onto the bed and crawling on top of him.

"My feet will get cold," he huffed. "It doesn't matter anyway. You aren't going to be staring at my socks while you fuck me." Mello hovered over Near, kissing him briefly before moving down to his neck to kiss, then bite. Near gasped, but otherwise didn't make a sound.

"No, I'm not, but you look fucking dumb with them on," Mello growled, before biting down on Near's shoulder. 

"Fine, then next time I'll wear something sexier like thigh highs so I won't look so dumb," Near grumbled, then gave a small, breathy moan as Mello bit again, harder. Mello was sure Near was being facetious with that comment, but the image of Near in thigh highs was one he liked a little too much. Part of him hoped there was a next time, after Near's heat, that he might see that. He shoved that part of him down.

Mello left bites and hickeys all the way down Near's chest, to his pale stomach and thighs. The Alpha in him was pleased with all the markings, claiming Near as _his_.

"Spread your legs," Mello said. Near did so eagerly. He was already so wet. Mello circled a finger around Near's entrance, teasing him. 

"Would you get on with it?" Near snapped, uncharacteristically impatient. Mello wasn't surprised. Any normal Omega would've been begging by now. Mello leaned down to kiss Near again and pushed his first finger in. It wasn't very long until Near was snapping at him for more.

"Pushy, aren't you?" Mello said. He added a second finger, opening him up more, and grinned as Near let out a few breathy moans. 

"I'm not fragile," Near said. " I've been through heats before and I've done this to myself-" He let out a whine and his fingers grabbed at the sheets when Mello added a third finger and found that lovely spot in him.

"I never said you were fragile," Mello said, knowing Near would not respond, but wanting him to hear it anyway. Near whimpered as Mello pulled his fingers out. His hand was coated in Near's slick, which he used to coat his cock. Near had grabbed the backs of his knees and drawn his legs up and apart. Mello almost wanted to tease Near more, make him wait longer to see how desperate he could be. But, the Omega in front of him was too tempting and they'd both waited long enough. Mello lined himself up and slowly began to push in.

"Fuck, Near, you're so good," Mello growled, sinking into Near's tight, wet hole. Near moaned and pulled Mello's face down for another kiss. Mello didn't wait long before he started pounding into Near relentlessly. Hearing the sweet noises Near made everytime he hit his prostate spurred him on.

"Mello!" Near cried out, "Mello, please-"

Mello paused for a minute. He intended on knotting Near and neither of them were going to last long at this rate. Near made a noise of protest as Mello pulled out completely.

"Turn around, get on your knees." Near frowned, but did as he was told. He didn't bother trying to hold himself up, pressing the side of his face to the mattress. Mello, now presented with a better view of Near's slick soaked ass and thighs, found himself wanting to taste. But there would be time for that later. He pushed himself into Near again.

"This is better for knotting," Mello muttered into Near's ear. Near grumbled something in response that Mello didn't quite hear. "Be good for me, Near." He grabbed Near's hips, with a grip hard enough to leave bruises. It didn't matter anyway since Near would be covered in bruises and bites from him by the time his heat was over. Everyone would know that Near was _his_ Omega, even if it was only temporary.

Near whimpered and moaned as Mello fucked him roughly, trying to stutter out words unsuccessfully. Mello stifled his own noises by sucking more marks onto the back of Near's neck and shoulders. At some point he stopped, only to mutter praises into Near's ear, telling the Omega how good, and lovely, and _perfect_ he was.

"Mello-" Near gasped, "please, I'm going to- fuck, I'm-"

"I know, I'm close too," Mello muttered. One of Near's hands was fisted in the sheets and the other was wrapped around his own dick. Mello reached around and pushed Near's hand away. He began to stroke Near in time with his thrusting, but it didn't last very long. Near came with a cry, pressing back against Mello. Mello finished not long after, knotting Near and filling him completely.

After a moment to catch his breath, Mello repositioned them so that they were both laying on their sides. He curled his arm around Near's waist and pressed his nose to the back of his neck. They both laid there silently, basking in their afterglow and cuddled close. Mello pressed a soft kiss to one of the bites on Near's neck.

"You could stay, you know," Near said quietly, breaking the silence. 

"I am staying." Mello knew that Near wasn't talking about him staying for his heat.

"I meant after my heat, too." Near leaned his head back onto Mello's shoulder, staring up at him, almost blankly. There was just a hint of hopefulness in his eyes and voice. Mello knew Near had never disliked him and had been fine with the idea of working with him. He'd refused back when L died, when Roger had suggested it. He was the one who had left in the first place and Near was extending the offer once again. 

"I can't and you know that."

"Yes, you can. You're just saying that because you're too proud to admit you were wrong to leave and that we could've worked together if you tried." Near heaved a deep sigh, looking away again. "Who are you trying to prove yourself too? Matt, the rest of my team, and myself all knew that you made a mistake. L is dead. Who else is there?"

"It's not because I was wrong," Mello growled. Near scoffed and wrapped the blanket a little tighter around himself.

"Then what is it?" Near paused for a moment. "Is it some sort of Alpha pride thing?" Mello was starting to get irritated with Near's questioning. The younger man had always been bad at reading others or dealing with their emotions. Near was trying to figure out why he wouldn't stay, but Mello was entirely sure that he knew why himself.

"Can we talk about this when you aren't in heat? I'd like to sleep." 

"No. You implied you'll be leaving then so we have to talk now."

Mello groaned. "You're so fucking annoying. You never listen to anyone, do you?"

"Is that why you won't stay? After all these years, you still think I'm so annoying?"

"No, and I don't think you're annoying, I know you are." Mello was trying not to let a grin stretch across his lips. He wasn't sure if Near caught that he was being playful for once, not hurtful. Near was silent again for a moment. Mello waited for him to say something, but the only response he received was Near's hand moving to rest on top of his.

"We could solve this case together," Near whispered. "I've always seen you as my equal, Mello. You know that." Mello sighed, pressing his face into Near's soft white hair. 

"Go to sleep, Near," Mello murmured. "We'll talk about it later. I swear I won't leave until we do." It seemed like Near wanted to protest, but he didn't, knowing Mello wouldn't talk. Both of them stayed awake for a while, despite what Mello had said. Eventually, Mello's knot had gone down enough that he could slip out of Near, who made a soft noise when he did so and then rolled away, curling up into the blankets by himself.

Mello couldn't fall asleep. He tried but he was restless. The talk he and Near had left him uneasy and he knew the younger boy was upset with him. He waited for a little bit, until he was sure Near was asleep, and decided to call Matt. Matt was probably wondering where Mello was at this point anyway. He picked up his phone and padded out into the hallway to call, not bothering with clothes. 

"It's late," Matt greeted. Mello could hear a video game playing in the background. 

"I just fucked Near," Mello stated. "He's in heat. So I'll be away for a little bit." It was silent on Matt's end for a minute before Mello heard the video game stop. It was rare Matt gave his full attention like this, although he supposed he might've shocked the Beta with what he said.

"So are we going to work with him now?" Matt asked eagerly. "I'm tired of this shitty apartment." 

"I don't know," Mello admitted. "I'm not sure if it's a good idea, Matt." 

"What about it isn't good, Mello? No more shitty apartment, actually good equipment, and I'm guessing better food than either of us can make. Not to mention, you and Near have a thing now." 

"We don't have a thing," Mello snarled. "I'm helping him while he's in heat and that's it. He's upset with me anyway because I said I didn't want to talk about the offer. And why didn't you fucking tell me he was an Omega?" He was beginning to regret calling Matt. He'd forgotten that the Beta hadn't informed him of Near's dynamic.

"Oh, I didn't think that you'd be interested. I also didn't want you to be pissed an Omega was smarter than you. Y'know, because even at Whammy's people were still kinda thought that Omegas were weak and needed to be babied and all that bullshit. I mean, I knew you didn't think that but still. I guess I should've told you earlier if it meant that you guys would make up and fuck." Mello took a deep breath and resisted hanging up on Matt for being a shithead. 

"What makes you assume we're okay now? We've been at each other's throats for years. It isn't that easy." 

"Oh shut up, Mello," Matt said casually, ignoring the Alpha's warning growl. "You've been at Near's throat, but he's never been at yours. But clearly you aren't okay right now. You wouldn't have called if you were. " 

"What are you saying?" 

"I'm saying you should stop being conflicted about this and go kiss and make up so we can leave this god awful apartment. You can't just decide you and Near could never get along if you don't fucking try." Matt hung up, leaving Mello to stare at his phone. 

He walked back into the bedroom quietly, setting his phone down. Matt and Near were right. He was a stubborn jackass, but his decisions affected more than just them. Taking down Kira together could save so many and even working together in the future they could solve crimes more efficiently. Mello knew that he at least had to try. 

He leaned down to press his lips against Near's forehead. It wouldn't be so bad trying to work with Near now at least. Mello grinned as he remembered that they still had several days left of Near's heat, and that they would have time to get _very_ close.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen, this chapter is just more smut. I’ll explain what the hell I’m doing at the end, but enjoy!

The second wave of Near's heat didn't hit for another few hours. It was enough time for them to wake up and shower off the mess from the first. 

Mello was off in the kitchen. He'd made breakfast for him and Near, but the Omega had grabbed a plate and gone back to the bedroom, obviously still upset with him. Near’s face was blank, as per usual, but he had run off before Mello could even say good morning. Mello had planned to tell him that he would stay after he was done doing the dishes, but he hadn't even gotten halfway done before Near was calling out for him. 

He dropped the unfinished dishes into the sink and turned off the water. Dishes could absolutely wait. As he got closer to the room, Near’s scent became more thick and intoxicating.

Near was waiting on the bed, his empty plate on the bedside table. Neither of them had bothered with clothes since no one else was here to see them and there wasn’t much of a point because they’d be torn off within hours anyway. Mello had rushed to the bedroom but was content to watch Near squirm in anticipation as he slowly walked over to him. 

His eyes roamed over Near's body. The Alpha was more than satisfied with the plethora of bruises and bites he'd left on the Omega's pale skin. Near was demanding for him to stop stalling, but Mello already knew what he wanted to do this time around and didn’t intend to drag this wave out.

Mello joined Near on the bed and kissed him hard. After they broke apart for air, Mello wasted no time and flipped Near onto his stomach. He grabbed Near's slim hips and leaned down to lick Near's hole. Near gasped and pulled a pillow close so he could bite down and muffle himself. 

"Get rid of the pillow." Mello squeezed Near’s thighs and he released it with a whimper. "I want to hear you."

Near tried to keep quiet, probably just to piss Mello off, but it was difficult with his tongue working skillfully at his entrance. Mello was focused on the scent and taste of Near's sweet slick, and Near's reactions to the tongue inside of him. He reached around to pump Near's cock, making the Omega cry out louder. 

"Mello," Near panted, "i-if you don't s-stop, I'll-"

Mello moved away, wiping the slick and spit from his mouth. Near turned on his side to glare at him with dark gray eyes. Mello looked back, raising an eyebrow and smirking.

"You really seemed to like that," Mello commented. Near curled his hands into the pillow he had held earlier. 

"If you don't fuck me right now, I'm going to kick you out," Near said. He’d forgotten Near was still unhappy with him. That issue could wait until after, since Near was so insistent. Mello moved to lay on his side behind Near. He gripped Near's thigh and lifted it, so he could sink his cock in. 

"You're so fucking tight," Mello breathed. Near moaned, his hips twitching back against Mello. Mello gave a few small thrusts, making sure he hit Near's prostate as he did. Near muffled his sounds in the pillow again, but this time Mello allowed it. He was surprised the younger boy had listened earlier when he'd said not to and didn't want to press his luck. 

Mello kissed Near's neck, quickening his pace and pressing himself deeper. He realized the pillow didn't really quiet Near's sounds that much. He could make out the younger boy moaning his name and making other soft, desperate noises. Neither of them were really in a state to last long.

Mello came inside Near, knotting him again. Near trembled and found his release not long after, one hand curled into the pillow and the other wrapped around his erection. 

After a moment of complete stillness, Mello felt a hand grab his arm and tug it around Near's waist. He felt a pang of guilt in his chest when he remembered he had yet to tell Near he would stay.

"You could've just asked if you wanted to cuddle." Near was clearly not amused. He didn't respond to Mello’s jibe. Mello knew Near’s cold behavior was the only way he could properly show how unhappy he was. Near would never allow himself to go into hysterics and cry. Putting up his walls again was his way of telling Mello that he was on thin ice.

"Hey," Mello said, deciding to bite the bullet. "I called Matt last night." 

Near was quiet.

"We'll stay here and work with you, assuming your offer still stands." Near turned his head, white curls stuck to his sweaty forehead.

"You're serious?"

"Yeah. Matt’s packing everything up and he’ll come once we let him know your heat is over.”

“It’d be wise for you and him to get moved in before the rest of my team comes back. They probably won’t be happy to see you.” Near didn’t sound excited, but there was a brightness in his eyes that wasn’t there a second ago.

“When are you going to tell them? Or are you just going to let them find out?” Mello frowned. It was possible they would shoot him on sight if they didn’t know. 

“I’ll tell them after Matt has moved in but before they actually come in. They would absolutely come here and cut your dick off if they knew you were here to help me during my heat.” Near sounded slightly amused by the idea. 

“And you wouldn’t want that to happen.”

“Certainly not. I rather enjoy that part of you.”

After several days, Matt waltzed in the building, carrying several bags. It was night when he finally arrived. Near’s heat had ended in the afternoon, but they’d had to spend the entire day cleaning up. Mello and Near had needed to scrub Near’s scent and the smell of sex off of them. And then they had to clean the room too. 

Matt was already smirking when he walked in. Mello snatched his bags from Matt and scowled at him. 

“Hello, Matt.” While they’d waited for Matt to arrive, Near had spent his time catching up on the Kira case and updating the SPK members about Mello and Matt. Mello had decided to not be in the room while Near called them. Near had ended it in time to greet Matt. 

“Hey, Near. It’s good to see you again.” 

“Likewise.” Near turned his attention to Mello. “Lidner was surprisingly alright with the news. Commander Rester and Gevanni begrudgingly accepted it by the end of the call, but they originally had threatened to murder you.”

“Yeah, I think they might go back to their original plan once they get a good look at you,” Matt commented dryly. 

Mello had attempted to convince Near to hide the bites on his neck, but Near had informed him that he didn’t really care and that it wasn’t uncommon for Omegas to have their Alpha’s mark on their neck. Mello had been too distracted by Near essentially saying Mello was _his_ Alpha to argue about it.

But the minute Near’s team saw his marked neck, they would be furious.

He hoped Near would at least have to decency to stop them from ripping him limb to limb.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this was just supposed to be that first chapter and clearly it is not anymore. I don’t have any actual plan for this (the next chapter probably won’t be smut and will be the end of it). I didn’t mean to take so long on this, but I’m working on a multi-chapter fic rn so it kind of got pushed to the back burner. I’ll try to get this last chapter out quicker. I’m hoping to do it before I start to post my other story, which is also meronia abo, but I actually fucking planned that one out and didn’t pull it out of my ass like I did with this one. 
> 
> Either way, I hope you liked this. Feel free to comment/kudos!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually wrote some plot, but I also lied when I said I wasn’t going to write smut for this chapter because that’s literally all the last half is... 
> 
> Oops

Near had told the members of the SPK to arrive the next morning. He, Mello, and Matt were all sitting in the main room, waiting for them to get there. Matt was already working away, gushing about the great computer equipment. He had told Mello that this was the best decision they had made at least fifty times in the last hour alone. 

Mello was not feeling the same excitement Matt was. His own equipment was up and running, but he ignored it in favor of watching Near carefully stack his dice. He was dreading the arrival of the rest of the team. They’d barely agreed over the phone call Near had with them, but they had yet to actually see Near. Mello was certain Near didn’t disclose just how long Mello had been there. 

Near didn’t seem bothered by Mello’s impending doom. He and Matt had been acting far too smug about this whole thing. 

The door opened and the three agents walked in, immediately honing in on Mello and Matt. Gevanni and Halle were both Betas and didn’t intimidate Mello, but Rester was an Alpha. The man smelled furious at their presence. In fact, all of them seemed angry, as if they thought Near had been playing a trick on them and wasn’t serious about Mello and Matt being here. 

“Hi,” Matt said casually, dismissive of the tension in the room. He’d grown used to Mello’s own angry outbursts and didn’t really mind the thick scent of anger radiating off of them. However, his friendly greeting was ignored. The three agents were staring in shock down at Near, finally noticing the bites. 

“Are we going to get to work?” Near asked them. Gevanni began to stutter an answer, but Halle kneeled down and pushed Near’s head to the side, furious. Rester was looking at Mello with murder in his eyes.

“I’m a consenting adult. I can have sex with who I want to. We need to work.” Near didn’t seem bothered by their concern and was firm with what he said. 

Rester and Halle began to protest, but stopped when Gevanni went to take his own seat. He didn’t look happy, but he didn’t argue with Near. The other two slipped into their own seats. 

That didn’t stop any of them from glaring at Mello every chance they got. 

Time passed quickly as they gathered more information about the Kira case. More people were dying everyday, but they finally had the pieces to end this once and for all. 

The warehouse had been rented and the date for the meeting was planned. Everything had seemed to be going smoothly, until Mello realized something. There was a possibility that the notebook that Mikami carried with him was fake. They needed to be certain that they had the correct notebook, or they’d all die. Mello was surprised that Near hadn’t thought of it. That, or he just hadn’t figured out a way to reveal the location of the real one and didn’t want to voice his thoughts without a plan.

Luckily, Mello had a brilliant (and possibly dangerous) idea. He’d have to do it, whether Near liked it or not. They didn’t have many options and it needed to be done quickly. 

“We don’t necessarily know that the notebook we’re replacing is the real one, Near,” Mello had told him. He’d filled Matt in on his plan, but he wanted to see what Near said first. “I think we should kill two birds with one stone. If we kidnap Takada and get her out of the picture, it might make them panic and reveal where it is for sure.” Lidner and Gevanni were off doing their respective tasks with Takada and Mikami. Rester and Matt were both listening in, but neither spoke. 

“One of us is likely to die if we do that,” Near said. “Not to mention, we shouldn’t solve this with kidnapping people. It’s not a good idea.”

“And we’ll all die in that fucking warehouse if we don’t do it,” Mello snapped. “Takada should be eliminated as a possible threat and we should be sure that we replace the correct notebook!”

“I won’t put anyone at risk for the possibility of your theory being correct. We can’t just pull a stunt like that days before the meeting. They’ll suspect something.” True. Near had not revealed to Yagami that Mello and Matt were here working with him. But that was also Mello’s advantage. He still had the means to seem like he was operating independently.

Mello’s eyes narrowed at Near. The Omega was stubborn, but Mello was even more so. This plan would work. He was certain he could pull it off without getting killed. 

He had to do this. 

“Fine then.” Mello stood up, his chair flying back. “Let’s go, Matt.” Matt followed him obediently. A small hand tugged on Mello’s sleeve.

“Please don’t do this,” Near whispered. His face was blank, but his eyes were begging Mello not to leave again. Mello knew this was probably Near’s worst fear. For him to go away again, for him to disagree and disappear just like he had years ago. 

“We’ll come back when we’re done. Keep an eye out for us on the cameras.” Mello hoped that was reassurance enough. He didn’t think he had it in him to leave Near again. He cared too much now. 

“Don’t let her know who you are.” Mello pulled away and walked out of the building, Matt in tow. Near’s advice echoed through his mind. He had to be very careful.

And this had to be done.

Near could feel Rester watching him, a hint of sympathy in his scent. He turned back to the computers and pulled up camera feeds to see if he could follow Mello and Matt and see what they would do.

“Commander Rester, I don’t need you here right now. I would like you to follow them and ensure the police do not interfere with their actions.” The Alpha hesitated, but left a moment later. 

He knew where the two of them would go first and kept Rester updated. 

Mello, on his motorcycle, waited for Matt. Near watched as Matt sped away after causing panic with the smoke. He watched as Takada got on Mello’s bike and they sped away from Lidner. 

They lost the police quickly. Near ordered Rester to follow Matt and help him get the police off of his tail. He warned them about a blockade ahead and they were able to turn away from it just in time. On the other screen, Mello was pulling his bike into a truck. 

He was still following the truck’s movements when Matt and Rester arrived safely, without being followed. Near ordered Rester to go back out again and see if he could at least try to follow Mello to wherever he was going. He’d felt bad for making the man leave again.

After Rester left, Near had turned his attention away from the screen briefly to ask Matt what was going on. Matt said nothing, but put one hand on his shoulder. He didn’t usually approve of unwarranted physical contact. He made an exception for Matt this time.

He’d lost sight of the truck. Wherever it was going, there were no cameras. And there were no trackers on Mello. 

It didn’t take long for him to see the news report. See the burning building where Mello’s truck was. 

He refused to make a sound, sitting there frozen.

No.

Matt wrapped an arm around his shoulder in a half-hug , trying to provide some support. He didn’t hug back. 

He and Mello were just starting to be on the same page. Starting to understand each other. This wasn’t fair. 

Near forced himself to take a few deep breaths. Mello wasn’t necessarily dead yet. He needed to contact Rester and let him know where to go.

Beep.

“Near? I’m at the site where the truck is. Mello’s in my car. We don’t think anyone saw him, but he’s alright.” Near let out a small whimper, glad only Matt could hear it. 

“Make sure no one follows you when you come back. Rester, the same goes for you.”

Another beep.

It was Gevanni this time. “Mikami made a move. The notebook, I think it’s in his safe deposit box. He went there as soon as he saw the news report.”

“Then we‘ll have to replace that before our meeting. You can get it done, Gevanni?”

“Alright.” 

Matt was next to him, watching him carefully. Near blinked at him for a minute before speaking. 

“Next time you and Mello decide to plan something as insane as this, please tell me ahead of time.” 

The drive back to the headquarters was a little awkward. Lidner had given him shit for his actions, but he kindly reminded her that Gevanni had been able to locate where Mikami was storing the death note. She had been fuming the whole time. 

He was met with a similar angry reaction from Rester, but didn’t get yelled at this time. He did feel bad for not telling them the plan, but he was also trying to make a point. He had been right. And they all could’ve died if he hadn’t done this. 

Mello watched as Near came over and demanded to speak with him privately. Matt gave Mello a look as they left the room. That wasn’t a good sign. 

“What did you do?” 

“I took your advice. Kept my helmet on while I was talking to her so she didn’t see my face. I made the bitch call Yagami and tell him she killed me. Not long after she started setting shit on fire. I hid in the area until I saw Lidner.”

“And you couldn’t have told me about this plan?”

“No. I could’ve died and you wouldn’t have let me go.”

“Has it occurred to you that it might upset me if you died? That you mean something to me?”

“I know. But I needed to do this so _you_ didn’t die when we went to confront Kira. I’ll promise to keep you in the loop next time.” Mello leaned forward and kissed Near’s cheek softly. 

Near sighed and allowed Mello to give him affection. Mello knew Near was just acting aloof and distant to make sure Mello was aware how unhappy he was with the night’s events.

But it had gotten them valuable information. 

Because of it, their plan was a success. Everything went according to plan at the warehouse. Mello and Matt had disagreed when they were told they should stay at the headquarters. But they had stood silently with the SPK as Near exposed Light Yagami. Mello rather enjoyed watching the faces of the men, Alphas and Betas, on the other side as an Omega proved their leader was a mass murderer. They also had all been shocked to see him standing there, alive, which he thought was entertaining. 

Not to mention, it pleased him when Near admitted Mello’s plan had been the reason for their success. None of them had flinched as Yagami left the warehouse and ran off to bleed out somewhere. The case was finally over.

The members of the SPK had gone out to drink somewhere after Near suggested the idea to them as a celebration. He’d then stared at Mello blankly for a moment before retreating to his room. Matt had loudly said that his reward would be to play video games all night and pointedly winked at Mello when he put his headphones on. 

Mello waited a moment before heading to Near’s room, where Near was waiting patiently in only his shirt and boxers. 

“I assumed you wanted to celebrate with sex,” Near said bluntly. Mello let out a harsh laugh before leaning down to kiss Near.

“Only if you want to,” Mello said, only pulling away for a minute. 

“Yes,” Near breathed. He stood and walked over to Mello expectantly. Mello leaned down to kiss Near eagerly, running his hands down Near’s sides. They both let out noises as they did, grinding their hips against each other. 

Mello gave Near a second of reprieve to breathe before he reclaimed his lips, but Near broke the kiss much sooner than he wanted. 

“I want to try something,” Near said. 

“What?” Near didn’t answer Mello’s question, but he did move to kneel on the ground. He unzipped Mello’s pants so he could push them down and gain access to his erection. 

Near began to stroke Mello slowly, looking up at him uncertainly before taking the tip into his mouth. Mello groaned and grabbed a fistful of white curls as Near took more and more of him in and then began to slowly bob his head. 

“God, you’re so fucking good Near.” Near made a noise, which sent a shock of pleasure down Mello’s spine. His hips twitched forward a little, forcing his dick further into Near’s mouth, looking down at him questioningly. Near didn’t seem at all bothered by it. 

He slowly began to thrust in and out of Near’s mouth. The Omega couldn’t really take his whole length in, but Mello didn’t really care. Just seeing Near’s pink lips wrapped perfectly around his cock was enough. 

Near had one hand holding the base of Mello’s cock, but the other one had disappeared behind himself, pushing down his own boxers so he could open himself up. Mello moaned and thrust hard into Near’s wet mouth. 

He looked down at Near. Near was looking up at him through his lashes as Mello fucked his face, moaning around Mello’s cock as he pleasured himself with his fingers. 

“Fuck, you look so hot like this,” Mello told him. Near made a sound in response, unintelligible with his mouth full. 

Mello finally pulled his dick out of Near’s mouth. He wanted to press the Omega against the mattress and fuck him so hard he wouldn’t be able to walk. 

“I liked that,” Near said, standing up on shaky legs. Mello pushed him onto the bed and kissed him hard. 

“I did too,” Mello grunted. He pressed the tip of his dick against Near’s entrance. Near made a frustrated sound. “If I told you to beg for it, would you?” 

“Not this time,” Near huffed. “I sucked you off, the least you could do is not keep me waiting.” Mello grinned in amusement, but he did start to sink into Near. ‘Not this time’ meant that he might another time. Mello thought it might be fun to try and get Near to lose his composure so much that he’d be begging. 

That would certainly be an interesting challenge, but it would have to wait. 

After he’d sunk his entire length in, he pulled out all the way and thrust back in. Near gasped and clutched onto his shoulders, fingernails digging in. Mello reached between them and stroked Near’s erection slowly. 

When they’d had sex during Near’s heat, it had been frantic and instinctual. Mello still didn’t really take it slow, but he took more time to revel in Near’s sounds and reactions as he pounded into him. He also refrained from burying his face in Near’s neck and biting so that he could watch his normally stoic face falter and give into pleasure. 

Watching Near fall apart under him was by far his favorite thing. 

He didn’t know how much excitement Near derived from it, but personally he loved to whisper things into Near’s ear. He wanted to tell Near how good he was, how fucking perfect he was. Part of him wondered if Near responded so well to it because of the years of Mello’s constant anger with him. 

Near arched his back and moaned when Mello found his prostate. Mello made sure to aim for it every time, hoping to hear Near cry out his name. 

Mello felt himself getting close and quickened his pace, slamming his hips into Near’s. Near was whimpering under him, his own hips twitching back against Mello’s. 

Mello felt Near’s walls tighten around him as he orgasmed, Mello’s hand still pumping his cock. Mello found his release after a few more thrusts into Near’s tight, wet hole.

Near’s hands cupped his face and pulled him down for a kiss. Mello obliged and then pressed a few kisses to Near’s cheek and neck before pulling out and laying next to him. 

“Round two?” Mello asked after a minute, kind of teasing but also kind of serious.

“In a minute. Let me catch my breath,” Near said, slightly amused. Mello laughed a little. For now, he was content to lie there with Near. 

Besides, they’d have plenty of cases to celebrate solving in the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So uhhhhh, I wasn’t gonna write smut again but I didn’t really want to just post a short chapter. I decided to just go all in for this fic because it was originally intended to be all smut anyway.
> 
> Also sorry if the plot’s kind of shitty. I wasn’t really sure how to approach it because I hadn’t planned on writing it before, so it’s pretty short. I tried to stick a little bit to canon, but obviously it’s not fully the same. Hopefully it was good enough!
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading! I hope you liked it!

**Author's Note:**

> did i write a cliche abo smut fic? yes.  
> why? bc i love alpha mello/omega near and there's not many abo meronia fics
> 
> feel free to leave comments or kudos if you liked it!


End file.
